This invention generally relates to storage devices and more particularly to a rotatable storage device having a stand for a computer monitor or the like.
Rotatable storage devices are known in the prior art. Many of these devices are used to store CDs, disks or the like. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,739 to Duboff describes a revolving storage table. A base member, preferably metal, is provided for support of the device. A through-bore extends through the center portion of the base. An elongated pole extends upward from the base, the lower end of the bore being internally threaded. A nut is threaded onto the pole to secure the pole in a vertical position. A first collar means is then placed over the pole and slid down to the bottom adjacent the base member. A first tray means is slid down the pole and contacts the collar means. The tray is removably journaled for rotation on the pole. A second tray including a central bore is also removably journaled for rotation on the pole a distance above the first tray. A second collar means is disposed on the pole immediately beneath the second tray for supporting the second tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,904 to Applegate, Jr. describes a rotary display rack for albums. The rack has a circular, planar turntable. The turntable has a vertically extending cylinder affixed to a circular hub at the center of the turntable. The cylinder is inserted into the hub and can be secured to the hub by a fastener. The cylinder has an open top and bottom. A closure member or a cap may be inserted into the top opening of the cylinder. The turntable is rotatably attached to a rectangular base or support and is coupled to the base by means of a circular ball bearing plate. The ball bearing plate allows the turntable to rotate with respect to the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,471 to Zahn et al. discloses a clip and support rack. In one embodiment of the invention, circular clip supports for stamps, form storage bins for small items such as paper clips. The clip supports are adapted to be mounted in a free standing tier arrangement by a central post. Each hub has a reduced threaded portion on its upper end that threadably receives the lower portion of a post segment. The upper portion of each post segment is received within the hub of the next higher unit so that the unit can rotate about the post about a vertical axis in the manner of a carousel or Lazy Susan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,261 describes a carousel holder for computer disks. The holder has a circular stationary base plate with an upper surface having rotary wheels. The carousel includes a carousel wheel that has an annular track on its bottom surface that is supported for rotation by the base plate wheels. The carousel wheel has a hub, which rotates around a stationary central cylindrical tube. The hollow cylindrical housing has a central circular aperture, which is secured coaxially to the central tube. A sliding door is formed in the cylindrical sidewall of the stationary housing. A radially outwardly extending rim of the carousel wheel extends beneath the bottom of the cylindrical housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,043 to Kohler describes a carousel like unit for the storage of floppy disks that rotates about a vertical axis. The storage assembly rests upon a base and is enclosed by a cover. The cover contains a door, which is hinged at two points and pivots about a vertical axle. Within the cover is found guide plates for holding disks vertical. A vertical axle and spacers holds the guide plates apart. The storage apparatus can be rotated about the vertical axle. The under surface of the guide plate, adjacent to the base, rests upon a friction reducing washer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,779 to Szenay et al. discloses a carousel for storing and displaying compact disk albums or cases. The carousel comprises one or more reels rotatably mounted on a turntable base. The reels include a central core and a pair of parallel spaced apart disks. A CD case fits between the pair of circular disks and is held upright with ribs. Two circular disks may be snapped together by fitting the central core of the top disk into the central core of the lower disk. A reel may be coupled together with another reel by inserting a portion of the core that extends below the bottom surface of the lower disk of one of the reels into a circular opening found within the upper disk of a second reel. The reels are vertically aligned with a pair of dimensioned detents that facilitates the turning of all of the reels at once. The base assembly includes a stationary circular tray and a plurality of wheels riding in the circular tray. At least one reel is placed upon the tray and rides on the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,264 to DePalma describes a circular stackable display case for floppy disks or compact disks, which consists of a mechanism for radially storing the disks and a mechanism for rotating the case. The radially storing mechanism includes a bottom circular platter member having a central aperture and a plurality of spaced apart radial slots for storage on the top surface of the bottom platter. The mechanism also includes a top circular platter member with a central aperture and a plurality of spaced apart radial slots. The rotating mechanism includes a spindle member insertable up through the central aperture of the bottom platter. A cap member is insertable down through the central aperture in the top circular platter to engage with the spindle member and to allow for rotation of the radially storing mechanism. The spindle member includes an upright barrel with an internally threaded bore. The cap member includes an externally threaded boss that threadably engages with the internally threaded bore. An externally threaded boss can engage with a central threaded aperture in a circular base member for stabilizing the spindle member on a flat horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,397 to Chow describes a stackable storage rack that receives compact disk cases. The rack includes a turntable with radially extending grooves for receiving the objects. A bearing assembly rotatably mounts a turntable to a base. The bearing assembly comprises a disc on the bottom of the turntable and a base beneath the disc. A spindle extends vertically upwards from the base and rotatably through an aperture in the disc. There is a washer mounted on the bottom of the disc and a similar second washer beneath the first washer mounted on the base. The washers allow for smooth rotation of the turntable on the base.
Though these devices act as rotatable storage devices they fail to provide a mechanism that would allow for a computer monitor or the like to be supported on the storage device. Additionally, they are quite complex and require numerous components for assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,783 to Chimner describes a rotatable disk storage assembly within a housing upon which a monitor may rest. The storage assembly has a base, an enclosed cover with a front access opening, and a rotatable wheel with dividers to provide storage compartments for diskettes. The storage compartments are accessible upon rotation of the wheel. The rotatable wheel is supported on a bearing assembly including grooves formed on the upper surface of the base and the lower surface of the wheel to facilitate rotation. The assembly also includes ball bearings supported in a bearing race held in between the base and the rotatable wheel. The base, the rotatable wheel and the cover include a magnetic shield for protecting disks when the enclosure is supported between a central processing unit and a monitor.
This apparatus is big, bulky and not easily transported. The apparatus also requires many components, including ball bearings and a bearing race, therefore is not easily manufactured or assembled. Furthermore, it fails to provide storage for a wide variety of items.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a rotatable storage apparatus having a stand for securely supporting a computer monitor or the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rotatable storage apparatus and stand that provides storage for a wide variety of items.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rotatable storage apparatus and computer stand that can be easily manufactured and assembled.
It is a further object to provide a rotatable storage apparatus and monitor stand that allows for use of space around a computer monitor that is normally difficult to access for use.
The above objects have been met by a combined support and rotary storage apparatus for use with a computer monitor, or the like. The apparatus includes a stand having a top and a first cylindrical tube extending downward from the top. In one embodiment, the top further includes a peripheral skirt extending downward from the top.
The apparatus further includes a carousel beneath the stand top. The carousel has a base and an opening within the base. A second cylindrical tube extends upward from the base. The first and second cylindrical tubes have a coaxial relationship relative to one another. The carousel, including the second tube, is elevated. A base plate elevates the carousel and clips secure the carousel to the stand.
The elevated carousel rotates about the first cylindrical tube of the stand and on the base plate without touching a surface upon which the stand and base plate rest. Therefore, scratching of the table surface is prevented.
A major challenge exists in designing devices, which are able to support the weight of a computer monitor, or objects of the like yet, that are easy to assemble and manufacture. In the present invention, a computer monitor, or the like, rests on top of the stand of the apparatus. The first cylindrical tube of the stand rests upon the surface beneath the carousel, providing support. The first cylindrical tube supports most of the weight of the computer monitor. Ribs may be incorporated in the stand top to strengthen the surface that the computer monitor sits upon and to provide some additional support. The apparatus shape is desirable, in that it does not require much material to manufacture, yet it is sturdy.
Additionally, a peripheral skirt, extending downward from the top of the apparatus may be included. The skirt supports some of the monitor weight however, primarily prevents the stand from tipping side to side. As the peripheral skirt supports significantly less weight than the first cylindrical tube, it need not and does not surround the entire stand. Therefore, little material is required to manufacture the skirt. Spaces within the skirt provide a user with easy access to the storage carousel.
The carousel may be divided into storage compartments having varying shapes. A lip, found around the edge of the carousel, may be used to form a wall of one or more compartments. Compartments may be used to store a user""s items, such as keys, CDs, pens or paperclips, thus using the space around a monitor that often times goes unused.